knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tranquil Chest/@comment-23.118.174.183-20140828084658
Another ripoff wow. Let us actually breakdown this chest and see why I believe it to be another ripoff. 1) No gem amount decrease. If they can increase the amount of gems needed to open from 30 to 35 gems from a 4x to a 5x and so on with a 6x and 7x why not a 5 gem decrease with this. 25 gems for 3x. Why not Gree? This "less chance" SHOULD cost less gems. 2) Guaranteed rewards are not a reason to open chests and are not worth it! This will be split for all rewards 2a)Need to spend 60 gems for 5 keys. Wow, i have spend less to get that amount. In fact I have spent nothing to get A LOT more gold keys than that. Hit up the arena for 9 streaks. Yes, you can do the waiting thing and set timers for a 9 streak or spend 5 gems to speed it up, which will still cost less than 60 gems. Btw these gold keys (enchanted, whatever) yield some very good rewards for free. 2b) You almost ALWAYS get fusion stones with gold keys. Not to mention, every war and arena milestones. 2c) 3 star...really. Craft that shit. By now you have enough strong armors to blow through Dark Prince and can get mats thru gold keys, which again, are easy to aqcuire. 2d) FBA. Now u get 6 total if you spend 150 gems for your 4th and 5th open. let's see if it is worth it. Gem events offer 3 for 50 gems, so 6 should be 100 gems...hmm. So you pay 50 extra to get only 6, when you could easily save those 150 for 9 total, 3 in each gem event. Btw you also get these, decent chance, in gold keys. What a surprise right. What rewards they could actually put in that are worth it and also encourage spending from the consumers. Not just the minority of naive..I won't go there... So, here are my recommendation. 1) 25 gems for each opening 2) Guaranteed rewards like so 1st open - 10 gold keys -> why? 25 gems, 5 gems for one nine streak gets 2 keys.5x2=10 keys 2nd open - 3 FBA --> why? 50 gems, same as gem events 3rd open - 3 Dark Prince keys -> why? More keys to open more chests...that truly hold nothing good. Shh though, the people don't know that. We are at 75 gems, cost 60 for 3 keys. Getting away with it here Gree. 4th open - 10 gems --> why? people will want it. Kind of a buy 15 chests get one free deal. At this point 100 gems are spent, feels like 90 though. 5th open - Legendary armor --> why? Its not like people actually use the reg versions of legendary armors. They all go for plus versions. They just use regulars for fusion now. Another incentive for people to fork over 125 gems. Somebody can post this on the forums as well. I really don't want to make an account. I just wanted the community to realize what a horrible offer this actually is and give some "constructive criticism" as they say on the forums, to the developers.